The Adventures of the Anioko
by Captainfire 008
Summary: Junior was supposed to be a normal kid, enjoying life with his parents. But of course his parents are dead, a company is hunting him down, supernatural beings are after him, and his "sacred gear" doesn't work. But what do you expect of a hybrid with many powers and weapons? OC/Harem, possibly OP!OC. Highschool DxD is not mine.
1. Prologue Pt 1: New Life, New Friends

**Take three. What's up everybody Captainfire008 here. I am once again, starting over with Fanfiction. I recently got hooked into anime, so I thought why not reside there for a bit, see how it goes. I know that people really hate long author notes so let's just get this show on the road.**

"Allon-sy"- Speech

 _"_ _It couldn't be easy could it?"_ \- Thought

 **[Let's do this Partner/Boost!]** -Ddraig Speech

*Line Break*

 **8 years ago. Junior's POV**

Well, this was not what I expected on my birthday. My foster parents decided last week that we were moving to Japan. Couldn't get a straight answer either. Anytime I would ask, my foster dad just joke that he was going to reunite me with my relatives. So instead of being in the states enjoying a nice cake, I'm unloading suitcases into my new drawers (I have no idea how they did it, but my folks had the entire house furnished before we got there). Oh well, it's not like I had many friends back in the US. My only friend left for England a few years ago. He promised to write every day, but no cigar. Oh sorry, how rude. I'm Junior. Junior Anioko. My parents, I don't remember much about them. I was left at an orphanage before getting picked up by my folks. I have black hair that I really don't comb but still looks decent. My eyes are strange, they are orange with a tinge of white here and there. My folks say that when I get stubborn or determined, it seems as if my eyes are some flames with lighting striking here and there.

*Line break*

After unpacking, my foster mom suggested going to the park. I agreed, so there we went to the park that was 2 blocks from home. When we got there, my foster mom gave me the usual warning of being safe, don't talk to strangers etc. before telling me to have fun and leaving towards home. I walked around for a bit because quite frankly, I couldn't make any friends. Everyone was huddled together in their own groups, talking and playing, but giving off a sense of don't bother us or you'll sleep with the fishes. I shuddered at that thought but wasn't too concerned. I use to live in Compton, so I've learned how to live on the streets. And no I'm not black, I'm Mexican. Anyways back to my life, as I wandered, I saw this girl sitting all alone by a tree. She seemed around my age but felt a lot older. She wore a black gothic Lolita and had blue eyes. I decided to approach her. "Hi there!" I said.

She looks up at me with a stoic expression and said, "Hello."

"Do you wanna play a game?" I asked.

She looked at me with a slight head tilt, "What is a game?"

"A game," I replied, "you know, a thing that you do with friends to have fun, like hide and seek tag, freeze tag, duck duck goose…"

"What is 'tag'?" She asked me.

Oh my God. How do you explain to someone what tag is? It is a natural instinct shared by all humans at birth. "Well," I attempted to say, "tag is a game where one person is IT, and has to touch other people for them to be it."

"What is it?"

"It is…" I paused. " _What is IT?"_ "IT is just a name for the person that has to touch other people."

"Why does that person have to touch others?" Okay, this is a lot harder than I expected.

*Line break*

After a few minutes of talking with Ophis, I finally manage to explain what tag was to her. "So, do you want to play tag?" I asked.

"Okay." Said Ophis.

I was overjoyed. My first week in Japan and already have a friend, a girl no less. As we started the game, I decide to be it. So I began to chase Ophis around the park. Jesus Christ did that girl have energy. She was running, jumping and sliding that I could barely catch up. She did goof up though. As we were running, she stumbled on a piece of concrete, giving me the time I needed. I put all my effort into my legs and speed up. As Ophis was just standing up and fixing her dress, I closed in on her and got her on the shoulder. "Tag, you're IT!" I yelled as I ran past her. I didn't bother to look back, as I thought it would be best to hide for a bit and recover. I saw some trees and bushes, so I quickly hid behind a tree. I was panting so hard, I couldn't feel my legs and my lungs were burning, but boy was I having fun. Just as I started to get some energy back, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I slowly turned with wide eyes, and there was Ophis, standing with what almost looked like a smirk. She slowly walked up to me before tapping my left arm and saying, "Tag".

I didn't hear her though. That tap sent shivers down my body. I couldn't tell why though. I have played tag with many girls, but none of them gave me this feeling. A feeling of power, strength and resilience. It expanded throughout my entire body, before falling back into my left hand. I was left questioning what was that feeling for about 2 seconds.

 **[What's going on?]** a sudden voice in my head asked. I freaked out.

"Who said that?!" I looked around but only saw Ophis with a shocked face.

 **[I did. *Yawn* Are you my new host. Hmmm. I'm amazed you woke me up this young. Most hosts don't wake me till their at least 15. I wonder why you're so different?]** said the voice.

"Ddraig," Ophis suddenly said with a smile on your face. "I think I can answer,"

 **[Ophis?]** The now identified voice said, **[Is that really you? You look different than I last remember.]**

"I prefer this form," said Ophis, "I was visiting the human world to think when your host approached me, asking to play a 'game'." She said game like it was a foreign word. Guess she still needs to learn. "As we were playing this 'game', I stumble and your host 'tagged' me, making me 'IT'. I wanted a little revenge, so I put some dragonish energy into my 'tag' and it seems that I accidentally woke you,".

"Hold on, what's going on here?" I asked. I heard Ddraig take a breath as if he was going to explain, but then sharply inhaled and I heard an explosion.

 **[I'll explain later. Junior, go home, something is not right.]** That sentence made my heart sink as I began to run back home. "Sorry Ophis!" I yelled back to her, "I have to go home!"

On my way there, I heard a female scream that sounded awfully familiar and a gunshot. _"No…"_ I said in dread as I put more effort into running home, not expecting any cookies at home.

 **Yes, my first time back and I end on a cliffhanger, I know that sucks. If you want to see more of this series, I plan to do more but to get you into the habit, leave a Review to let me know that you're interested. And I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Prologue Pt 2: Death and Hurt

**I told you that I was going to continue. Anyways, I left you guys in a bad spot yesterday, so let me just end the AN here. I don't own anything.**

"Allon-sy"- Speech

 _"_ _It couldn't be easy could it?"_ \- Thought

 **[Let's do this Partner/Boost!]** -Ddraig Speech

*Line Break*

 **8 Years ago, Junior POV**

As I got to the house, I didn't see anything wrong. The windows were intact, there seems to be no evidence of forced entry, and the grass wasn't charred from the explosion. My foster folks and I always watched Investigation Discovery, so I've become a bit of a sleuth. As soon as I walked into the house, however, my world came crashing down. At the entrance laid the body of my dead foster mother, her top ripped off and her face forever plastered with a look of horror. She seemed to have a hole right through her throat, arms, and legs, and investigation later revealed bullets originally coming from a P226. How do I know this? I play Battlefield 4. I collapsed next to her. "Mom?" I asked. I started to leak tears and my voice broke, "Mom, I asked if I could call you Momzzarella, not Swiss Cheese," I joked weakly. I couldn't hold it anymore. I broke down and wept, constantly calling for the ex-parent who won't ever answer.

Just before screaming in sorrow, I heard some shuffling upstairs. I looked up and saw some light illuminating from my foster dad's office. Two things came to mind: either a thief or two knocked on the door, killed F Mom, and are rummaging through the door or F Dad killed F Mom and decided to look for something in his office, maybe money or drugs or something. Either option made me angry, and that caused my imaginary friend to start talking. **[Listen, kid, whatever is up there could be dangerous, so if you want to approach, do so cautiously.]** I agreed and began to try to sneak upstairs. You're probably wondering why I called Ddraig my imaginary friend. Well, it seems quite obvious to me. Ddraig just happened to appear the same day I wanted a friend, and I did ask who was talking to me. Ophris seemed shocked before playing along, so obviously, she was just pretending to here Ddraig. I mean, there's no way there is someone who is in my head and talks to me, right? Anyways, as I approached the office, I heard some voices. "Listen, old man, just tell us where the kid is and we won't have to hurt you," This voice sounded arrogant and young with a slight hint of a Brooklyn accent.

"My comrade is right, this child that you are harboring is very dangerous to our operation, and it is best to eliminate him before hand." This voice sounded older and more commanding with a thick Russian accent. Finally, I heard a voice that brought me slight comfort, but more terror; my F Dad. He sounded weak, as if in pain, but still sounded stubborn. "Never. I won't ever tell you where my kid is,"

"Huh, that's too bad, I guess we won't ever find him, huh Anton," the Brooklyn dude said.

"Yes, quite, it is not like there is a secret room in here," the now identified Anton said. Suddenly, I heard a sound of metal scraping of wood before hearing a loud crash and the sound of papers flying everywhere.

I decided to risk it and take a peek into the room. Inside I saw my F Dad looking black and blue, but no serious injuries as far as the eye can see. He is tied to a chair and is sitting in the corner. As I gaze around the room, I see them: Anton and Brooky.

Anton was a big buff guy, looking like he can easily tear me in two without breaking a sweat. He had brown hair and green eyes, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the outfit. They seemed like normal police outfits, only they were white with a green hat. Anton, who seemingly couldn't be more badass, was actually carrying an AK-12 and a sawed off shotgun.

His partner Brooky (Short for Brooklyn) was a lanky man with barely and meat on him. He was your stereotypical bad boy, chewing gum, hair greased back, and an unimpressed look. Like his partner, Brooky was wearing a cop outfit that was white with a green cap. He carried a simple Uzi, but my eyes landed on his other gun. A P226. My blood started to boil, and it took all my strength and Ddraig's warnings to not go in and kill the bastard.

Anyways, in front of the two was a dark room with 5 doors, two on each side and one directly in front of the two. Brooky cracked a grin."Well, would you look at that, a secret room."

Anton nodded and signaled Brooky to check out the door in front. He jiggles the knob and it was locked. "Ooh, suspicious," Brooky chuckled before pulling out his P226 and shooting the door.

He shot the lock and it gave away. Anton smiled and walked in, deciding to investigate. "Hey, Anton don't leave me behind!" Brooky yelled as he ran in.

Taking the advantage, I ran to my F Dad to check on him. His eyes widened as he saw me. "Junior?" I nodded. "What are you doing here there are bad men looking for you. Run and call the cops," he said.

I looked at him and said, "I'm not going anywhere without you".

As I looked at his hands behind his back, I began to try to untie him. As I was working on the knot, I heard F Dad gasp, yelled, "Get Down!", and jumped on my foot, making me cry out in pain and drop. As I dropped down, I looked up in time to see the air above me, behind F Dad's head, turn into a red mist and some raw meat splatter on the wall behind me. I slowly stand up. "Dad?" I asked. I stand up and look at F Dad. His eyes seem defiant like before, with a smug look on his face. I would think he was fine if it weren't for the fact that right in the middle of his forehead, there was a red hole that gave a plain view of the wall behind him. I turn around and am greeted by the sight of Anton and Brooky, Anton holding a smoking shotgun. "Found you," Anton stated as he pumped the shell out of the muzzle. These two, they killed my foster folks, I could just kill them right here and now.

 **[Easy kid, as much as they deserve what's coming to them, you won't be able to do much if your dead,]** Ddraig warned. I reluctantly agreed. I don't know how to fight, and these two are carrying weapons, one being a military grade weapon.

Anton smirked and approached me. I tensed, ready for a fight. Being only ten years old, however, he simply picked me up and slung me on his right shoulder. I started to bang on his back, pretending to struggle, but actually trying to see where he will put his shotgun. As expected, he was putting it on a shoulder strap that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. Just before he clicked the gun in its proper place, Brooky spoke up. "Hey Anton, do ya really think that it's the best idea to strap ya gun right next to da boy?"

I felt Anton freeze up as if thinking. He replied, "Hmm, I see your point."

 _"_ _Shit!"_ I thought.

"But at the same time, he is just a kid. What could go wrong?" Anton finished as he locked the gun into place. I cracked a grin. _"Bad move."_ I thought as I quickly grabbed the gun, pointed it at Anton's back, and pulled the trigger. The gun went crack, and he dropped me. I got up and quickly grabbed the gun once more. I turn around to see Anton limp on the floor and Brooky looking at me with wide eyes. I gave a smug smirk, but it quickly fell. Anton began to stand and looked at me. "I told ya it was a bad idea," Brooky muttered.

"Yes, well, we all make mistakes," Anton said while looking at me with angry eyes.

"Get back!" I yelled as intimidating as I could, which wasn't much. "I'll shoot!"

Anton just chuckled, "Go ahead little one, try it."

I tried to fire the gun, but all I heard was a click. I then learned a painful lesson, shotguns only have two shots. I dropped the gun and ran. I managed to get past the door before things took a southern turn. I heard a gunshot and a burning sensation in my left leg. I turn around and saw Brooky with his P226 out. He shot me again in the right shoulder, sending me leaning against the railing. I look up and saw Anton with his AK-12 pointed right at me. "You dumb brat," he said as he sent a shot to my gut and a frag round at my feet. The explosion, while not doing any major damage, sent me flying over the railing and crashing into the glass coffee table.

So there I was, lying in a pool of my own blood and glass, with a shot in my shoulder and leg, slowly bleeding out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two guys getting ready to leave, but trying to frame me. I had nothing left to lose, so I attempted something; accepting that Ddraig was real. _"Ddraig?"_ I asked in my head.

 **[Hey kid, how's it go- Oh my God…]** Ddraig muttered.

 _"_ _Yeah, I wasn't careful enough,"_ I said. _"Hey, Ddraig, are you real?"_

 **[Yeah kid, why?]**

 _"_ _Can you control my body?"_

 **[Why do you ask?]**

 _"_ _Have you been with other, stonger and more fighting experienced people?"_

 **[Why do you ask?]**

 _"_ _I need you to avenge me and my parents."_

 **[I will avenge your parents, but hold on, you will live.]**

*Line Break* 3rd Person POV

As Junior laid limp, Brooky and Anton looked at the kid with pity. "I told ya to not risk it, Anton," Brooky said.

"Relax, I told you it would be fine, and it is. Nothing bad can happen."

Almost as if magic, a slight murmur came from Junior. Brooky turned around. "What ya say, kid?"

Junior started to get up on wobbly legs. He mumbled again, his legs getting a little sturdier. Anton and Brooky just watched in fascination as every time he mumbles, he seemed to get stronger. "What are you saying, kid!?" Booky asked. Finally, Junior looked up, but instead of orange eyes, he had a literal fire in his eyes, which were strangely slit like a snake. Junior said only one thing, which was not his voice, but a much deeper voice. **[BOOST!]**

 ***** Line Break *****

 **Ohhhh shit! It's about to go down, as usual, review. I will try to get in the battle by Friday, but who knows. See ya!**


	3. Prologue Pt 3: Pissed off the Wrong Guy

**Alright, guys, I've left you waiting long enough, here's chapter 3 of The Adventures of the Anioko.**

"Allon-sy"- Speech

 _"_ _It couldn't be easy could it?"_ \- Thought

 **[Let's do this Partner/Boost!]** -Ddraig Speech

 ** _[Strange…]_** \- Ddraig Thought

*Line Break*

 **8 years ago, 3** **rd** **Person POV**

"What are you saying kid!?" Brooky asked. Finally, Junior looked up, but instead of orange eyes, he had literal fire in his eyes, which were strangely slit like a snake. Junior said only one thing, which was not his voice, but a much deeper voice. **[BOOST!]**. Junior looked at the two murderers and had a sly smirk. "Who are you? No way little kid that was shot thrice is still standing," Anton said. **[I am the Red Dragon Emperor. One of the two Heavenly Dragons, and you just messed with my host. Taste my Gauntlet. Boosted Gear!]** Ddriag said, bringing up his left hand. Ddraig was shocked, however, when instead of a red gauntlet with a green gem. Instead, a black Currens Watch with red Chroma appeared on his wrist. **_[Where is my gauntlet? How is it that this kid is my host and I could give him Boosts, yet he doesn't have my gauntlet?]_**

Brooky and Anton stared at Ddraig in disbelief before starting to laughing at him. "Geez Mr. Dragon, for a second there I thought we were in trouble," Brooky said.

Anton laughed, "Agreed. See comrade, I told you what…"

"I'm gonna stop you there, let's just smoke this trash!" Brooky yelled as he pulled out his Uzi.

"Agreed," Anton said as he strapped an M320 Smoke to his AK-12. He launched a pellet at JD's (Junior/Ddraig) feet and a large smoke screen came up. JD raised his left hand before he vanished in the smoke. Anton and Brooky began to unload their weapon of choice. Eventually, the rain of metal ran out and the sound of clicking weapons. Brooky reached behind him for some more ammo, only to find none. He looked over at Anton who was in the same scenario. "Hey, Anton, ya out of ammo? Were you really that scared of the kid?"

Anton looked at him, "He took four bullets, a grenade, and a 10-foot drop but could still stand. Besides, you wasted your bullets as well you hypocrite."

"Well, at least this is done and over with. Ya wanna grab some Thai on the way out."

"Sure, let's…" was what Anton got out before he froze in fear. "Impossible…". As the duo turned around, a deep crackle filled the air. The two look back to the smoke to see a bright light with a human shadow behind it. As the smoke cleared, it seemed like Junior changed. His black, untamable hair turned into a bright red. His skin turned to a sun burnt red and his nails become unsarcastically sharp. Where his watch use to be, a shield made of light. This shield had three circles, the outer being red, then orange, and finally yellow. In the center was a white fire symbol. **{AN: Basically Captain America's shield with warm colors. :AN}**. JD opened his eyes, and instead of a fire, his eyes were green and reptilian. **[Well that was annoying.]** JD said, **[Now let's finish this! Boost!]**

JD ran to Brooky and smacked him with the shield. He gave Brooky a left hook to the gut, a right hook, and grabbed Brooky by the neck. Just before giving Brooky a nice punch to the face. A shot was heard and a rain of bullets ricochet off the shield. JD turned and saw Anton with his Shorty out. JD narrowed his eyes even further before throwing Brooky across the room. He went flying and slammed into the television. JD turned to Anton and slowly began to approach. Anton raised his Shorty again, but JD smacked it away, sending the bullets elsewhere. He delivered a sharp uppercut to the gut before smacking him with the shield. Anton stumbled back, but quickly recovered. He lunges at JD, but he quickly dodged under him. Anton turned and began to send hooks at JD. JD began to back up to avoid the blows. Anton sent a straight kick to JD, sending him flying across the room. Anton grabbed his Shorty and attempted to fire out of fear, but only heard a click. Anton opened the gun, and saw a lack of bullets in it. Anton reached behind him, to grab a pair of shells, but his shaky hands made it impossible to load the shell into the gun. JD charged and threw his shield, knocking the gun out of his hand. JD sent a flying kick to Anton's chest, knocking him back into the bathroom. JD sprinted up to Anton and sent him a couple jabs to the gut, sending him further into the bathroom. As Anton tried to regain his balance, JD approached him. "Who are you?" Anton asked with fear.

JD just closed his eyes and smiled, **[Karma's a bitch,]** he says, **[And so am I!]** He yelled as he swept Anton's legs from under him. He fell, smacking his neck against the bathtub. His body went limp and Anton's face was left with a face of terror. JD smiled before turning around and going back into the living room. He walked over to the television and saw the body of Brooky. JD grabbed him by the neck, boosted, and lifted Brooky into the air. JD reached behind Brooky and grabbed his gun. Brooky was scared, but steeled his nerves and said, "What? You think that I'm scared of ya? You're just a little kid. I don't believe that you have the guts to do it. What do you believe?"

JD looked at Brooky right in the eye and said, **[I believe, that whatever doesn't kill you makes you…]** JD threw Brooky through a wall into a wall, smashing it and landing in the kitchen. JD walks over, grabbing a pair of aviators off the counter and put them on. **[Crazier…]**

JD points the gun at Brooky's belly button and pulled the trigger. As the gun cracked, the bullet split the air and hit its target. As the bullet passed through, the skin began to unravel, opening his belly button and spilling Brooky's intestines. As Brooky screamed in pain in terror, JD began to giggle. The giggle led to a chuckle, a chuckle to a crackle, and soon became a full blown laughter. JD laughed and laughed as he began to walk to the door. When he got on the lawn, JD's legs began to shake as he began to limp. JD said **[Reset,]** and collapsed on the floor. Ddraig lets go of Junior's body. Junior smiled weakly. "Thank you Ddraig, at least I can go in peace,"

 **[Stay with me, kid! I find a way to help!]** Ddraig pleaded with the kid, but deep inside, he knew the kid was screwed. At this point, the kid would need a miracle.

"It's okay Ddraig," Junior said, "I had fun. My one request, though, if you can, is to say goodbye to my new friend, where ever she is."

Ddraig gasped. **_[Of course,]_** Ddraig thought, ** _[Ophis could heal him! I just need to find her.]_**

 **[Alright kid, I'll find her, just hang on!]** Ddraig said. Ddraig took control once more and began to stumble off to find Ophis. JD began to wander the streets, calling out for Ophis. He began to get weaker. Getting to the park, JD collapsed and began to fade from conscience. The last thing he saw was a shadow of a girl in a strange looking dress.

*Line Break*

 **Okay, that chapter took longer than needed. Sorry my lovely fans, but I could barely find time to get some real work done. Oh well. Man, cliffhangers and I are in a very serious relationship. Well, as always, review and follow, and I will see you in the next chapter. Have a great week everyone!**


	4. Stray Devils and a Smackdown

**Well then, let's get this party started. I know that I left you in so much suspense last time, so on we go, to the next chapter in The Adventures of the Anioko.**

"Allon-sy"- Speech

 _"It couldn't be easy could it?"_ \- Thought

 **[Let's do this Partner/Boost!]** -Ddraig Speech

 ** _[Strange…]_** \- Ddraig Thought

*Line Break*

 **Present Day, 3rd Person POV (about time I stop with the backstory)**

It was night time and the factory seemed to be deserted. There were no cars passing by, no people taking a stroll; not even a single cricket chirping. It would seem okay, if not for the 4 teenagers standing in front of the factory. The teen in the back seemed as a lovely young lady with a 39 inch bust. She has an air of authority around her, as if she was raised in a high class family. He most noticeable feature was her crimson red hair that flowed down to her head. Strangely enough, she was wearing a sort of school uniform. She also looked extremely pissed. The reason? It was the night before she started school as a third year and she wanted to get in as much sleep as possible.

The girl on her right, on the other hand, would seem completely fine with the situation if not for the dangerous yellow glow around her. She was around the same height as her friend, but had a 40 in bust. She had black hair and strangely wore a kimono.

The girl on the crimson beauty's left was a strange looking girl. While the girls mention before her wore a kimono and a school uniform, this lady had on a form of a boy uniform and had very short hair. Had it not been for the feminine face and smaller waist, one could easily mistake her for a boy.

Finally, at the front of them all stood a girl, not too tall. She wore a stoic expression on her face, a cat hairpin in here white hair, and apparently lack of boobs. Bring it up to her, and she seemed like she would argue for two seconds and proceed to punch you in the face.

"Koneko-chan, open the door please," the red head asked.

The white-headed girl known as Koneko just says, "Hai, Buchou" and punches the door right off the hinges. The strange group walked in as they looked around. Suddenly, a voice said called out, "I smell something foul, yet something nice. Tell me, are you sweet, or bitter," A woman walked out of the shadows in the nude with long black hair and 38 inch bust. She had a devious face and looked at the group with a look of joy, but quickly a look of confusion. "Strange," she said, "I smell five, but only see four. Tell me young one, where is the other?" The red head looked at the strange woman and said, "I do not know what you are talking about Viser-san, but as the heir to the Gremory Clan I, Rias Gremory, will destroy you!"

As she was planning to say something however, from the darkness she heard a sniffle. She turned curiously, and was greeted with a loud sneeze. From the depths of the shadows, a sudden light appeared and began to zoom through the air to Viser. As the light met its target, a big explosion occurred at the point of impact, leaving Viser reeling and pushing her out of the darkness. As her full body was exposed, it was clear she was no human. From her waist down, she was a monster. She had a dark body with teeth down the center. From her body cam two giant arms with claws attached to them. Finally, she appeared to have a snake for a tail.

Another sniff was heard from the darkness as a voice called out, "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

A figure emerged from the shadows and unlike Viser, this person was clothed. He wore a pair of dark gray camo pants and a light gray shirt. The most notable article of clothing was a black denim vest with a hoody that cast a shadow over his face, only showing off his mouth, which was currently in a grin. On his left shoulder, he hoisted an RPG-7V2 that was currently smoking. The new figure reached behind him and pulled out a RPG and attached it the launcher before slinging the RPG over his shoulder. "Sorry for the interruption, Ms…?" The figure questioned.

"Rias,"

"Rias, but quite frankly, I will take this one down. You girls go ahead and take a break," The figure turned to Viser. "As for you, it was nice to meet you but I have to be somewhere tomorrow morning and I am not in the mood to go without sleeping sooo…" the figure reached for his waist and grabbed a bowie and bayonet, "I'm going to have to ask you to die! Bro!"

A sudden voice filled the room as a watch appeared on the figure's wrist, **[Boost!]**

The figure jumped into the air and landed on Viser's back. He sunk his knives into her as she screamed in pain and began to buck. The figure slowly began to use his knives to ice pick his way up her body. He got halfway there before one of Viser's giant claws grabbed him and flung him off. He crashed into a bunch of crates. He stood up a couple of seconds later only to be greeted with Viser's body teeth closing in around him. "Oh, come on!" He yelled as the teeth closed.

Rias stared in shock and then pity as the figure was eaten, as she hoped she might be able to question him as to why he attacked. Deciding she needed answers, she said, "Yumi-chan, get him out."

The blonde haired girl said, "Hai, Buchou," and ran to free the figure. As Yuuma ran to Viser, she stopped in shock as the teeth began to shake. As they were shaking, her top tooth snapped and fell into the gap behind it. A voice from the inside said, "Ooh, this looks fun!" before the tooth was thrusted through her body and deliver a slice to cut a hole in her side. Viser screamed in pain as the figure stumbled out of the opening. He stood up and shook himself off and said, "Well that was fun, let's not do that again," before looking at Viser and saying, "Hey, um, you got something there."

Viser reached behind her, but could not find the problem. The figure kept antagonizing her, insisting that she had something. Eventually, the figure gave up and said, "Forget, I'll grab it myself."

Much to the surprise of everyone, the figure began to move at lighting speed and began to zoom past Viser, all while saying, "It should be around here somewhere," Eventually the figure stopped with his knives in his hands. "Here they are,"

Viser looked at him strangely, saying, "You hold back much potential, yet you do nothing. Why?"

The figure shrugged, "I'm a man of simple taste. Using magic and stuff like that is too complicated. I prefer my fists," The figure reaches behind him, "my knives," he pulls out a kind of trigger, "and of course," He flipped a switch on the trigger. Suddenly a bunch of bright red lights began to flash all over her. Viser looked all over herself and adopted a scared looked out his face. The figure grew a smirk. "C4."

The figure pushed the trigger, and Viser screamed as she exploded. The whole room and its occupants was covered in blood and guts. As the blood rain settles, the group of girls cleaned their eyes and looked at the figure, who was currently holding his left hand in a defensive position. He looked completely clean as his left hand had a warm glow. As the figure tapped his wrist, the glow disappeared and all the gore fell to the floor. The figure looked at the guts in sadness and sighed. He quickly turned to the group of females and said, "Well, that was fun! Who's for Chinese?"

The figure turned away and began to walk out. Rias snapped out of her shock and said, "You there, stop!" The figure completely ignored her and kept walking. Rias was once again surprised, but this time was also angry. "I said stop!" She demanded. Once again, her orders fell on deaf ears.

Just before the figure exited the door, a sword appeared right next to his. The figure stopped and gave a slight look behind him. There was Yumi with a pissed off look. "My king demanded that you stopped. Did you not hear her?"

 **[Oh we heard her,]** a deep voice that resonated from the figure said, **[We just chose to go on our merry way.]** Once again, the crowd was shocked, but if one were to closely look at the figure, they would notice that the figure's watch chroma would glow green every time the voice spoke. Yumi looked at the figure strangely before say, "We just want to talk."

The voice scoffed and said, **[Uh huh, and if we refuse?]** Yumi smiled a deadly smile and said, "Then you will die."

The figure gulp and in a normal voice said, "Um… how about no. Meep, Meep!" and ran off.

Rias narrowed her eyes and said, "After him! Akeno-chan, keep an eye in the sky and make sure he doesn't escape!"

The black headed girl said, "Ara, Ara. I am so excited to finally chase my prey," while flying off.

*Line Break*

As the figure ran, he mumbled, "Well that didn't go as planned."

Laughter resonated from his watch as a voice said, **[I didn't even know we had a plan.]**

The figure rolled his eyes but still smiled, "We always have a plan: walk in, kick ass, walk out."

 **[That's not a plan, it's a goal.]**

"Potato, Tomato."

 **[Uh-huh,]** the voice stopped for a second, **[Partner, I got multiple demonic energy readings.]**

The figure's heart sank, "How many?"

 **[One in the sky and three on the ground, approaching rapidly.]**

The figure let out a groan, "And I was so close too,"

As the figure got to a park, a sword flew by his face and embedded itself in the ground in front of him. From behind him, he heard, "I missed…". The figure turned around and say Yumi and Koneko standing there, with Koneko's coming back to her. The figure looked at the sword, pulled it out and said, "Hey sweetie, I think you lost this!" before throwing the sword at the two. They jumped out of the way as the sword kicked up a cloud of debris. When the cloud settled, the duo looked towards the figure, only to find him gone. They looked around for a bit, but from the bushes the figure popped out and attacked Yumi. He delivered a downward punch, but Yumi quickly rolled out of the way. She grabbed the sword that was impaled in the ground and faced the figure, ready to fight. The figure grinned and said, "No hard feeling, ma'am, but you attack me first. I'm simply returning the favor." Before he could advance however, A blur of white leaped in front of him and delivered a right cross to the figure's gut. The figure went flying into the park's plaza. He crashed into the ground and rolled for a bit before getting up. As the figure dusted himself up, he smelled a whiff of ozone and his back hairs rose. The figure said "Uh-oh" before rolling out of the way of a lighting strike. Just before the figure could get a break, he rolled back twice as the electricity stuck where he was. Shaking himself off, he stood up and said, "I thought lightning never struck the same spot twice."

"Ara, ara," a voice replied, "are you complaining?"

The figure looked up and saw Akeno hovering over him with electricity. Junior looked up and smiled, "Nah, just wondering if your magic obeyed the laws of physics."

"Stranger!" A recognizable voice said. The figure turned around and saw Rias standing there with her friends surrounding her. "Reveal yourself and turn yourself in, for you have stumbled into the Gremory territory,"

"Actually," the figure said, "I lived here for a while, and this is also Sitri territory,"

"You seem rather informed for a mere human, what are you?" Rias asked

The figure shrugged and said, "That's a good question. I am not completely human, not devil or angel,"

"Well, whatever you are, I will destroy you!"

The figure lifted his left wrist to his mouth and said, "Bro, what are my chances?"

A watch appeared on his arm. **[Depends. What do you have in mind?]**

"I was thinking knocking them out and leaving, preferably before 11:30."

 **[Hmmm… I'd give you a solid 80 percent.]**

"Including the possibility that they don't attack like movie villains and all of them attack me at once?"

 **[Correction, 15%]**

"Screw you. But let's do this!"

 **[You got it partner! Boost!]**

Power coursed through the figure just as Yumi attacked. She bolted right up to the figure and delivered a downward slash, but the figure just flipped over her. As he landed, he pulled something from his belt and threw it at Rias and Koneko who were approaching. The object hit the ground and exploded, throwing the duo back. "Stay out of this!" The figure yelled as turned his left arm up and tapped his watch, producing a shield that blocked the sword in a rain of sparks. The figure threw Yumi back before throwing the shield at Yumi's hand and knocking the sword out of her hand. The shield bounced off a tree, barely missed Yumi's head and came back to the figure. Yumi looked up and saw that the figure grabbed his shield and smiled. "For a man who fights with a shield, you aren't very good at aiming."

The figure just returned the smile with one of his own and said, "Who said I was aiming at you?"

Yumi frowned in confusion then fear as she heard a sickening crack. She turned around, and saw that the tree the figure hit was falling. She rolled out of the way as the tree came down, but when she looked up, the last thing she saw was a metal hole with a blue light at the end.

*Line Break*

Rias watched in horror as the figure reached into his vest and pulled out a red gun and pointed it at Yumi's head. She wouldn't have been so scared had it not been for the fact that she saw a blue glow coming from the barrel. When she heard the crack, her fears were confirmed as the figure bent down and grabbed Yumi who looked to be sleeping. The figure put Yumi on a bench before turning to the group, shaking the barrel out, pressing a button, and flicking the barrel back in. "Unica 6," He said, "Good gun, not too much recoil, and great for execution style shots." He looked up to see the group in fear. Rias steeled her nerves and said, "So, you're an exorcist."

The figure tilts his head. "Don't exorcist use holy water?" He asked. He would have continued if he didn't hear a yell of rage. He looked to his left and saw Koneko jumped at him with her fist cocked back.

The figure gulped and rolled back, leaving Koneko to land where he was and a crater appearing. Koneko turned to him with his eyes slitted before commencing her attack. She threw multiple jabs at the figure backed up. The figure pulled out his Unica only for Koneko to knock it out of his hand. The figure looked at the gun before turning to Koneko with a frown. She threw a huge punch, but before she could hit him, the figure caught her fist. She looked in shock while the figure just smiled. "Good strength," the figure said, "But all you do is throw a punch, let me school you in the arts of fighting."

The figure threw a right hook at Koneko's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. While she was still reeling, the figure dropped her hand and delivered a nasty spinning kick right at her face. As she stumbled back and looked at the figure, he galloped over to her and threw a cross at her face. Koneko quickly ducked underneath and tried to punch her opponent's stomach while under, but the figure pivoted forward and all she hit was air. The figure grabbed Koneko in a headlock before whispering, "I'm sorry," to her. He threw her forward and pushed his left thumb under her elbow. She wanted to flip his hand off, but her hand just went limp. She stared at the figure in terror, but all he did was push his right thumb above her breast making her shoulder go slack. All she could do was whimper as the figure put his fingers on her neck and apply pressure, instantly causing her to black out. As she dropped, the figure caught her, lifted her up bridal style and place her with Yumi. He was about to turn to Rias once more, but he heard crackle above him. The figure reached behind him as a staff materialized behind him and pointed his staff into the air. No sooner did he do that, a lightning bolt struck him. He cried out in agony as more and more electricity coursed through him. Over him, Akeno was pointing at him as she let blushed in pleasure. "Oh yes," she said sadistically, "Scream more for me,"

Akeno stopped the flow of electricity as the figure dropped his hand and leaned on his staff for support. He looked up at her and said, "That attack certainly was shocking," he joked. Akeno smiled and said, "Oh you still remain conscience. Well, let's see how much you can handle,"

The figure shook his head as he said, "Sorry, but as much as your attack hertz, I'm going to have to end this,"

Before Akeno could question him, the figure pointed his staff at her as electricity stored from her attack began to flow into the end. It made a big ball of electricity that was then shot at Akeno, surprising her and exploding on her. She lost conscience from the blast and began to plummet to Earth, but the figure just said **[Boost!]** and jumped/soared through the air, catching her and landing on the ground. The figure proceded to lay her down on a bench close to the other two before turning to Rias, who looked downright terrified. The figure spoke, saying, **[Rias Gremory, if it were not for my host being so lenient, I would have destroyed you all in an instant. Take your peerage home and do not look for me. Fail to comply and you will be terminated.]**

Rias nodded before teleporting herself and her friends away. Before she completely vanished, she noticed something. The figure had a light scar on his left wrist, just above the watchband.

Once Rias was gone, the figure turned around and began to walk out of the park. He didn't say much, he just went to the parking lot, got into a car, and drove off.

*Line Break (No I 'm not done yet!)* Next day, Kouh Academy

"So let me get this straight," A girl said, "A random figure killed a stray devil you were supposed to kill, chased him, and consequently had your asses kicked,"

This girl was a nice looking girl, she had short, black hair and violet eyes covered by a pair of purple-rimmed glasses. She was not big-breasted as her companions, but still had a good 30 in bust. Her companions in question were Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's queen. She had long black hair and blue glasses.

Rias looked ashamed with her head down, "Yes…" she looked up and glared at her friend/rival, "You don't believe me do you?"

Sona shook her head, "I'd be lying if I said I did," she said, "The fact that the Empress of Annihilation was beaten by a mere human seems highly illogical,"

"It's true, save for the fact that he's human," Rias retaliated, "I asked him what he was, but all he said is that he is part human,"

Sona merely raised an eyebrow before Rias said, "You know what? I prove it. I will let you take down any stray in this area until you run into this person,"

Sona sighed before saying, "Fine, but leave me be, I have a lot of papers to go through, and apparently we're getting two new second-years later on."

"Who are they?" Rias asked.

"They are strange, one file only has the basic information, the other only has a name and birth date. It's anyone's guess when they'll get here,"

Almost if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Sona looked over at Tsubaki and asked, "Are you expecting anyone?" The mention just shook her head. "Come in," Sona said.

The door opened and two people came in. They seemed almost like identical twins, save for a few odd features. One had black hair that seemed untamable and orange eyes with some white specks here and there. The other had bright red hair that was arranged in a form of frohawk and emerald green eyes. The black hair one was wearing the standard male Kouh outfit, but on the inside, he had a black T-shirt that showed off some nice muscles underneath. The redhead also had the standard outfit, but instead of a blazer, he wore a leather jacket. "Hi," the black haired said, "I'm Junior Anioko, please take care of me."

The redhead looked at Junior before grinning, showing some rather big canines before turning to the crew and saying, "Hi, I'm Junior Anioko's brother, please take care of me,"

Sona looked at the brother and said, "Do you have a name?" She asked.

The redhead grinned, "Yes, my name is Ddraig Anioko."

*Line break*

 **Wow, 3,500 words. That's a record. To clear up a few things, the reason Ddraig talks normally in this was just for the big reveal. Secondly, as for the weapons that would randomly appear during the fight scenes, Junior has a special power similar to Deadpool's Magic Satchel. I'm sure I'll get into more detail on it later, but it is pretty much a pocket universe that holds all of his weapons. Now, until next time, go ahead and don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**


	5. Exposition, New Faces and Racing

**Alright, we are back with another chapter. So sorry for waiting God knows how long to post, but I hit a rough patch. Not nessasarily writer's block, but I was stepping into unknown writing territory. Add that to getting hooked on _The Flash_ and _Legends of Tomorrow,_ you can expect a lack of writing. Let's play a game known as "Guess that Noob!"**. **This is a game where you have to guess where I began to write in new territory. If you find it, review saying LOL NEWB! and anything else. If you can't, review Gr8 Job M8 and anything else. With that advertisement out of the way, let's get to it.**

"Allon-his"- Speech

" _It couldn't be easy could it?"_ \- Thought

 **[Let's do this Partner/Boost!]** -Ddraig Speech

 _ **[Strange…]**_ \- Ddraig Thought

*Line Break*

Previously on Adventure of the Anioko:

 _The redhead looked at Junior before grinning, showing some rather big canines before turning to the crew and saying, "Hi, I'm Junior Anioko's brother, please take care of me,"_

 _Sona looked at the brother and said, "Do you have a name?" She asked._

 _The redhead grinned, "Yes, my name is Ddraig Anioko."_

*Linebreak* Rias

The group of girls looked at the two in shock, not necessarily because of how they look, but rather of their aura. The four devils saw that the two had the same sacred gear. Granted the levels were smaller than expected, but for two brothers to share the same sacred gear was interesting, to say the least. To add to the curiosity, Ddraig aura seemed almost artificial as if someone made it rather than its existing. But what got to Rias and Akeno the most was that the two sounded awfully familiar, but they couldn't place a finger on it. Even the name Ddraig rang so powerful, so ancient and so familiar, but the answer eluded them.

While the girls were staring, the two brother sweat dropped at the attention. "Sooo…" Junior said, "do we get to go to class or are we meant to just stand here on display?"

Sona shook her head, "Right, I'm sorry," She grabbed two papers from a pile. "Here are your schedules. Lunch is in ten minutes, so just go to class after that."

The two looked at their schedules, compared them and noticed that they have the same classes. They said their goodbyes and left, talking and laughing like good friends. The girls looked at them while conversing among themselves. "Did you guys notice that?" Akeno asked.

"What?" Sona asked.

"Their auras," Akeno replied. "They share the same sacred gear, but how is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Rias responded "My brother is an expert on sacred gears, maybe he knows,"

"Is no one going to point out that Ddraig-san seems to be an exact replica of Junior-san?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, maybe twins with the same boosted gear have similar auras look the same?" Sona answered. "This is the first time I've even heard of such an occasion, much less experienced it,"

As Rias watched the duo, she saw Junior fling his hand up in exaggeration. She noticed that on his left wrist he had a scar. It was hard to tell, if not for the fact that it was above his watch band. Rias was about to jump to conclusion, but she noticed that while he did have a similar watch, it had red chroma while the figure's was a glowing green. She waved it off but decided to have Koneko investigate.

*Linebreak* Junior

As the duo left, they conversed with each other.

"So bro," Junior said, grinning like a madman, "I'm saying this just so that it seems like I said something funny because I really need to laugh at their reaction,"

Ddraig smiled, **[Me too, partner!]**

They both let out a laugh, savoring the faces of shock that the crew had on them. Quite frankly, if they knew everything, they would have shit bricks of pure shock. If you haven't figured out already, Ddraig somehow was given a body to wander the earth in. It stuck with him, so the next host he has can summon Ddraig in a flash. There is a side effect, though. When Ddraig comes out, the power of the Boosted Gear is also transferred into his body, meaning that the host can't use Boosted Gear or anything of the sorts. Had this been any normal person, Ddraig would have been his own host and the ex-host just a human attached to him. Thankfully, Junior wasn't a normal person.

Ever since that fateful day 6 years ago (messed up with my story he's supposed to be 16 almost 17) he has trained with Ddraig to become powerful enough to face any threat that came against him and his friends. Or at the time, his friend. Ophis, the girl who he met that fateful day at the park, turned out to be the Infinite Dragon God. She healed him with her snakes, which keep in mind, Junior always hated as much as spiders. Imagine how that conversation went. Afterward, she tagged along with him, helping him deal with his sacred gear that was apparently stuck in his multi-tool of a watch. His shield was made of a strange light energy that could bounce off items. It could take any hit and could even detach from the watch to protect others, but being disconnected for two long will overheat the shield and basically turn it into a disc explosive as powerful as dynamite. It also has a grappling hook. He also learned that his foster father was not just hiding those rooms just for documents. He apparently had been working on a strange message that Junior apperantly came with. Something about reaching into another dimension. It took a while to figure out what it meant, and another 2 years to be strong enought to use the power, but he eventually opened this said dimension. Out came out guns that could shoot electricity to stun, paralyze, knockout or kill someone. Of course not knowing how to shoot a gun, it took a while to make the guns safe in his hands. It did, however, take running into some devil, accidently shooting her, getting blasted away and ending up on a date with the same girl all in one night. Long story. It ended on a good note, but the two lost contact over the course of a few months, mostly due to the girl having a lack of a cell phone. What came out of this pocket dimension, or PD for short, was quite the arsenal. He found an AUG A3, a UMP-9, an AWS, a 338-Recon, an AK 5C, an SVD-12, an M1014, two M1911, and his personal favorite, a Unica 6. He also had two knives, a bowie and a bayonet. He really doesn't know where they came from, all he knows is that they appeared one day and they're special to him. He did notice that they seem to have a glow when under the moon, even though one was made of bronze and the other silver. The bronze had a writing on it, but it was all Greek for him. With all the training he got from Ophis and Ddraig, those poor devils never had a chance.

Junior looked at Ddraig and said, "Good Mr. Dragon, what do you want to eat?"

Ddraig thought for a second before saying, **[I could go for some Wagyu Steak right about now,]**

"That's 300,000 yen, you fatass!" Junior raged.

 **[What happened to Good Mr. Dragon?]**

"He became influenced by greed…"

 **[Junior, let me teach you about what a dragon is…]**

"Shut it!" Junior yelled before sighing. "Look, we'll stop by at Outback, but first we have a race to catch,"

 **[Deal! I'll get the car.]** Ddraig said before running off.

"You scratch my baby and I will kill you! Pinche Largarto,"

*Linebreak*

As Junior wandered the city, he couldn't help but be drawn to a bridge overlooking the freeway. He leaned over the railing and watched the traffic go by, enjoying the wind flow through his air before a voice interrupted him. "E-excuse me..." it said timidly.

He was going to give a usual happy cheer, but the sun got in his eyes, forcing him to put on his aviators. Once the sun was dealt with, Junior turned and was met with a girl looking at him. She seemed to be a nice girl, with black hair and a timid look. She had a school uniform, but it was one that he hasn't seen before. Its blazer was a red color with a crest on the left breast. "Howdy!" He said, "Can I help you?"

"A-are you J-Junior?"

Junior straightened as his ever-present grin faltered. _"I barely got to school and I haven't met anyone, save for the devils. How the hell did she know who I was?"_

On the outside, he asked, "Yes, and you are...?"

"M-my name is Yuuma. I-I have a question. A-are you seeing a-anyone right now?"

Junior grinned, "I looking at you aren't I?"

"T-thats not what I meant..."

"I know, I just like to mess with people. No, not at the moment since I just moved to a new school. Why?"

"P-perfect. In that case, w-would you" Suddenly, a screech was heard as a car was seen barreling down the freeway. It stopped in front of the bridge and Ddraig came out and ran up to Junior.

 **[I told you I wouldn't scratch it,]** Ddraig's face then turned serious as he looked at the girl. His eyes slitted up before asking, **[Who are you?]**

"Easy Ddraig, this is Yuuma," Junior smirked "My date for Sunday at 9:45,"

Yuuma gasped as a blush adorned her face, but she quickly got a look of happiness. She ran up to Junior, gave him a hug before running off. Ddraig stared wide-eyed at the situation before grimacing and turning to Junior. He growled (literally growled), **[Car. Now.]**

Junior sweatdropped as he ran down the stairs, into the car and buckled up. Ddraig got on the passenger side and closed the door, prompting Junior to speed off.

"So," Junior questioned, "What did you want to ask me?"

 **[Just one question,]** The ticked-off dragon said, **[What the hell were you thinking?! Did I not teach you to open your eyes?!]**

"No!" Junior yelled back, "You taught me how to drive, fight, shoot, sneak and sharpen my senses, but you haven't taught me to 'open my eyes' whatever that means."

 **[That girl that you so graced with a date is a fallen angel,]**

"You're kidding,"

 **[No, and if there's one thing I know about fallen angels is that they never date someone to date them. There is always a point behind it.]**

"Look, we'll discuss this over lunch," Junior said as he parked the car, "But right now, we have an entrance to make more dramatic."

*Line Break* Rias

As Rias left the crew, she went to the Occult Research Club. She entered the room as a Gremory Symbol flashed on her hand, meaning that someone wants to make a contract. Being the King, she could instantly tell where she was needed, so she stood on a transportation circle and vanished. When she reappeared, she found herself at some sort of gathering on the streets. There were women in skimpy outfits along with men standing next to a bunch of cars. She saw a purple 1972 Dodge Challenger, a red 1965 Mustang Fastback, and a green 1957 Chevy Bel-Air with white accents. "Excuse me," a gruff voice said behind her, "are you the one that is going to complete my wish?"

Rias turned around to see a white man in his forties. He was balding and had a bit of a stubble. He was the stereotypical American. Rias smiled, "Yes, I am Rias Gremory. How may I be of assistance?"

"Can you fly?" the man asked.

"Of course."

"In that case," the man said, "I need you to spectate the race from above and be a commentator for this 3-car race,"

Before she could agree, a familiar voice said, "Four,"

Rias looked behind her and hid into the crowd when she noticed that it was, in fact, the new 2nd year that she met earlier. _"Junior..."_ she remembered.

Rias was watching from afar as she listened to the man talk to the new student. "What did you say?" The man asked.

"I wanted to know if I can sign up for this race since there are only three cars, so I decide to suggest that it could be four."

"You have to bet to enter,"

Junior reached into his back pocket and pulled out a 4-inch wad of ten dollar bills, "Will this do?"

The man's eyes widened as he took the money. "Who are you betting on and how do you have this money?" He asked.

"Myself and I do odd jobs for important people, just as a mechanic, though,"

The man looked at Junior strangely before scoffing, "Look kid, this race is for cars before the 80's. Do you really have something like that?"

"Yes"

"Well if you do, go and drive it up to the starting line with the others,"

Junior nodded and ran off while Rias came out of the crowd and the man chuckled. "Poor kid," he said, "He probably has Buggy,"

His laugh was quickly cut off as the roar of an engine was heard through the crowd. As it began to split, a car emerged. But not just any car, but a black 1971 Chevy Camaro with red rally stripes, green chroma, and a split bumper.

The car was still running when the doors popped open and Junior and Ddraig stepped out. Ddraig popped the trunk and pulled out some tech and set up next to the other three with computers while Junior approached the man. "So, when does the race start?"

The man shook himself out of his stupor and yelled, "The race will begin in five minutes!"

Junior began to walk to his car and passed Rias, before stopping and turning his face to her and said, "Wish me luck,"

*Line Break* Junior

As Junior walked to his car, he bumped into a random person. Just before he could apologize, however, the man pushed Junior back and all he saw was a bunch of dark green hair and a voice that said, "Get away from me you lowly mortal, I can ruin you,"

Junior stood in shock before racing to his car and hopping in. Once inside, he tapped his watch and said, "Bro, I think there's a devil here,"

 **[I know,]** Ddraig's voice rang out, **[She right next to the race announcer grabbing a camera,]**

Junior seemed stunned and looked over, only to see Rias grabbing the camera. Junior shook his head.

"No, you idiot," Junior responded, "Another devil, one of the racers. Green hair and fancy clothes,"

 **[I see him. He just looked over at your direction. Wonder what his problem is...]**

"Probably the fact that I bumped into him, you got my back?"

 **[You got it partner, you just tell me when you need repairs. I'll start boosting now.]**

"Awesome. Lets win this!"

Just then, the announcer grabbed a microphone. "Are you ready?!"

All the racers revved their engines in reply.

"The rules are simple," he said, "Drive the designated course that ends at the woods and do whatever necessary to win, as long as you only use Car-Fu."

A smoking hot lady came out in skimpy clothes and a single handkerchief. "Are you ready?"

Junior put his hands on the wheel, but quickly reached over and turning on the radio.

"Get set..."

Junior revved the engine as he reached for the clutch.

.

.

.

"GO!"

The contestants screeched down the road as the contestants roared off, but Junior stood still. Junior looked around before yelling "Ddraig!"

*Line Break* Ddraig

As Ddraig watched the other contestants leave, Ddraig instinctively looked at his computer to expect Junior in 3rd, but he looked up and saw that he was still there. He heard his host yell his name, making him dread what happened. He yelled **[Explosion!]** as the world slowed. He grabbed a wrench on the desk and ran towards the car, gave it a quick glance, and noticed that some kind of magic was keeping the engine in place. He whacked the car with the wrench that was engulfed with green and gave the car two pats. He ran back to his desk and sat down just as time returned to normal with Junior taking off behind the opponents. Ddraig hoped that his interference would be enough to win the race... and leave in time for the Outback.

*Line Break*

As Junior took off, he gripped the stick harder than necessary while shifting to 3rd gear. He reached over to the radio and pressed a green button with a red dragon face.

 **[Operator]**

"Ddraig, what the hell happened back there?"

 **[Interesting choice of words, partner.]**

"Bro, cut the shit and tell me what happened."

 **[Well you see,]** he cut off, **[Sharp left.]**

Junior yanked the wheel to the side, drifting into the left lane.

 **[Anyways, what happened was that some sort of magic kept your engine from starting. To be more specific, devil magic.]**

Junior swerved to avoid a car that was minding its own business. At last, he could see the car in 3rd place.

"God damn it!" Junior yelled. "What did I do to piss Rias off?"

 **[As far as I know, nothing. But this magic did not have a Gremory symbol on it. Give me time to figure it out. By the way, you ready to use those maneuvers?]**

"You know it!" Junior stepped even harder on the gas as he approached his opponent. As he drew near, he began to aim his front bumper for the left side of the driver's rear one. Junior lightly tapped the car, but it was enough to send it in a fishtail and off the track. "Yeah!" Junior cheered, "Now let's get this over with."

As the race continued, Junior took out the rest of the racers, till he was left with the man in first place. Junior began to approach him, ready to take out the only person standing in his way. As he pulled off another bump, something odd happened. A green circle with little symbols on it appeared and knocked Junior's car back. "What the hell?" Junior asked. As if on cue, a green light emerged from the car. It overtook the car, making Junior shudder as he felt something flow through him. He looked up to see... no one in front of him. Junior looked around, but before he could look behind him a force rammed him from behind. The car began to fishtail as Junior tried to regain control. Karma, being the bitch that she is, made matters worse by flipping the car on it's side. _"Shit!"_ Junior thought as he began to flip non-stop to the finish line. "DDRAIG!" Junior yelled.

 **[I'm watching. How did you end up there?]**

"Never mind that, how do I get out of this situation?"

 **[You could slam into a tree and hope for the best.]**

"Or?"

 **[Or you can try to land on the opponent, let his fin catch you and flip you right side up.]**

"Got it!"

By some miracle, (AKA me being lazy) Junior managed to land right side up, crush the opponent, and win first. All was going well, until Junior slammed into a tree.

*Line Break*

 **Well that was a rushed ending if I've ever seen it. SOory for not posting as often, I will jump back on schedule. Anyways, if you like this story so far, please favorite, follow and review. I feel inspired by reviews so don't hold back. Even if its hate, I know that people are reading and people can see it. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Aftermath and Interactions

**Alright guys, sorry for the laziness in the last chapter. It was late at night, I had finals the next day but I wanted to update the story so I cut the story a little shorter than expected. It's alright though as I will not be touching that noob subject again. Anyways, without further ado, let's start this chapter.**

"Allon-his"- Speech

" _It couldn't be easy could it?"_ \- Thought

 **[Let's do this Partner/Boost!]** -Ddraig Speech

 ** _[Strange…]_** \- Ddraig Thought

*Line Break* Rias POV

For a few brief seconds, the world fell into a harsh silence as everyone looked on at the wreckage. Then chaos ensued. The humans panicked as Rias quickly flew to drop off the camera to help out her junior (Notice it is lowercase and not uppercase. Not at that point yet). As she dropped off the piece of equipment and turned to help him, Junior, out (see the difference), she noticed Ddraig and her heart stopped. He had finished packing up the equipment before holding a fighting stance. As he did, a red gauntlet with a green gem appeared on his left hand. The emerald glowed green before Ddraig took off faster that the average eye could see. Rias couldn't believe it. A mere mortal has not only awakened his sacred gear but appears to know how it operates. She shook her head. _"Junior is in trouble."_ She thought, _"I'll think about the sacred gear later."_

As she flew, however, she couldn't help but ponder what could have caused such a person like Ddraig to activate a Sacred Gear, something that would usually require a person to be a devil or angel. However, as she thought, she began to think about the first encounter she had with Ddraig and his brother. She gasped as she realized that Ddraig and Junior did share the same aura, albeit weak between the two. If the two were truly connected, then two bodies could be strong enough to awaken one sacred gear. Yet something in her mind insisted that something didn't add up, but she shook it off thinking that she might recruit Ddraig into here peerage and leave Junior for Sona.

As Rias arrived at the crash site, she noticed Ddraig trying to push the car off the tree. Rias hid as she took in the scene. The car was a wreck. The entire hood was crumpled and pierced by the way too sharp branch, and the engine was looking like an accordion. Giving up, Ddraig went to the driver's side and ripped the door open. There sat Junior in pain, muttering, "Son of a bitch."

 **[Junior, get up; come on!]**

Junior weakly opened his eyes. One of them had a black circle around it. "Hey, Ddraig," Junior muttered, "What's the point of getting up?"

 **[I'm going to ignore that sorry excuse of a pun. As for why; we won and you still owe me Outback.]** He said. **[Now stop being lazy and get the car on, we don't exactly have much time to spare.]**

Junior rolled his eyes but turned the engine over. The car sputtered to life but died out. He attempted it once more with the same result. Junior looked at Ddraig and said, "You know, it might help if you detach the car from the tree so that I can actually turn the engine."

Ddraig rolled his eyes. **[Don't you think I would have tried to do that first? The car's stuck.]**

"Did you bother to check if I put the car in park?"

Junior and Ddraig stared at each other for a bit, neither saying a word.

 **[Shut up…]**

Junior started to laugh, pissing Ddraig off. **[Stop laughing at me and just put the car in reverse!]** He yelled.

Junior rolled his eyes and sat there for a moment, his face slowly turning into one of worry.

 **[What are you waiting for, huh, just shift gears already.]**

Junior smiled uneasily. "Yeah, um, I'm just hyping myself up," he said as he chuckled nervously. Junior then used his left hand to awkwardly shift gears. Ddraig raised a brow, but didn't question it and went to the front again. **[Boost!]** He yelled and began to push the car. It began to lurch back. **[Boost!]** Ddraig yelled again. The car slid off the tree by a few inches, but that was enough. Junior tried to start the car once more. The engine stalled before sputtering to life and having the ability to reverse. As the car rolled back into the street and off the tree, Junior fell out of the car while clutching his shoulder in pain. Ddraig took notice and ran to the car to stop it before going to check on Junior. Junior wobbly stood up and went to the car, but Ddraig stopped him and leaned him against the car. **[Are you okay?]** The dragon asked.

Junior chuckled painfully and said, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

He gripped his arm again as his face contorted into pain. Thanks to her enhanced vision, Rias saw that a little bit of blood oozing out between his fingers. Ddraig gave Junior a sharp look, **[What's wrong with your shoulder?]**

"Ah!" He said painfully, "Nothing, just a flesh wound,"

 **[Bullshit. Move your arm.]**

The two stood there, awkwardly looking at each other.

 **[Well?]**

"I'm too tired?" Junior asked, obviously lying.

 **[Let me see your shoulder.]**

"I told you it's just a flesh wound!"

 **[I know it's a flesh wound, but I want to see what other kinds of wound it is.]**

Ddraig didn't wait for a response. He grabbed Junior's left hand and removed it from the wound. Ddraig and Rias gasped at what they saw while Junior just winced from the force.

There was nothing wrong with the shoulder, though that was because there was not shoulder to have a problem with. The branch not only pierced the hood and glass but went right through Junior's shoulder, leaving a gaping hole to be exposed. Blood began to flow like a waterfall out of the wound, tainting the bone red. Ddraig muttered something under his breath before saying, **[Just a flesh wound?]**

Junior shrugged and Ddraig rolled his eyes. **[Come on, we need to get to Outback before it closes. I'll drive.]**

Ddraig puts his gauntlet on the wound and transfer's some energy. He lifted his hand to see that the wound, while still a gaping hole, was no longer bleeding. Junior gave a nod of appreciation before going over the passenger side. When Ddraig walked to the driver's side, he opened the door and got in. Wait. Door? Rias took a double take. At some point during the encounter, the door somehow grew back on the car. Taking a closer look, the car seemed beat up but not a wreck like before. Junior sighed and ran his hand over the top. Ddraig grinned. **[I told you it'd be a good idea to invest in a promethium car, didn't I?]**

Junior smiled. "Yes, yes you did." He frowned as he grabbed his head in pain.

*Line Break* Junior POV

A backyard with a single tree…

A giant foot coming down on him…

Red and green hair…

"Junior!" A familiar voice screamed…

*Line Break* Rias POV

As she watched, Junior look off with a pained look she began to think about what she's witnessed. Her junior somehow activated his sacred gear and was able to use it well. Looking at it, it seemed to be the sacred gear of the Sekiryuutei or that of the Red Dragon Emperor. She smiled slightly, _"He looks like a Sekiryuutei,"_ She thought. Red hair, green eyes, leather jacket, a deep voice, and he carried himself with just enough pride to garner respect. At the thought of his voice, her mind wandered to the previous night and the mysterious man. His voice was strange. His voice was two octaves lower than Junior, but sometimes his voice changed to sound like Ddraig. Her eyes widened. Could Ddraig be the man she met yesterday? But the man never used a gauntlet.

Rias was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the twins drive off in a car with one dent in it. It wasn't until a drop fell on her head did she snap out of her train of thoughts. She looked up to see it began to rain. Rias sighed before walking to the magic circle to get back to school. She formed one in her ear to call Koneko and give her the new assignment. She hoped her Rook stayed a school, she really hated rain.

*Line Break* Koneko POV

"I told you I'm sorry!" The blond girl explained to the white-headed girl. Currently, the white-headed girl named Koneko was giving cold, or rather wet, shoulder to her companion Yumi. You see, Yumi coaxed Koneko to go and eat somewhere. As they were waiting for their food, Koneko got a call from her King saying that it was about to rain and to watch the new kids. She instantly got up to go back to school, but Yumi insisted that they wait for the food. So, they waited but were kicked out when Koneko punched a guy for asking for a favor if you know what I mean. So currently, she was with Yumi at a bus stop, waiting for a ride while it was pouring. To make matters worse, lunch ended in 20 minutes and she didn't want to be late to any class on her first day of school. As Yumi continued to beg for forgiveness, a car caught both of their attention. A black Camaro pulled up in front of them as the passenger rolled down the window. A man with black hair and aviators popped his head out of the car and looked at the two. "You girls need a ride?"

Yumi smiled politely, but Koneko could sense the tension in her, "No thank you, we just need to take the bus."

The man raised an eyebrow, "We just past the bus on our way over here and school starts in a few minutes. I don't think you two want to stay out in the rain and walk, do you?"

"How do you know our lunch ends soon?" Koneko asked suspiciously. While two guys in a sports car were enough for her to stay out, the man had a familiar smell, but couldn't place where she recognized it from.

"Because silly," the man said as a smile began to stretch across his face, "We go to the same school. We pass you two on the way to lunch and it is really hard for me to forget faces in a day. Names, yes; but not faces."

The two girls looked at each other, having a mental conversation. Eventually, they decided to agree and get in the car. The man smiled and got out, holding an umbrella. As he pulled the seat to give the girls access to the back, he groaned in pain slightly. **[I told you to not use that shoulder for a bit,]** a voice from the driver seat called out.

"I know, I know,"

The seat finally dislocated, and the girls quickly jumped into the back to avoid the rain. The man readjusted the seat and sat down before the driver took off. The passengers sat in silence for a few minutes, just listen to the roar of the engine, the rain drops, and the driver somehow digging into a steak. "So," the shotgunner said, "You girls have a name?"

"I'm Yumi, and this is my comrade Koneko. We appreciate what you've done for us, Mr…"

"Junior." The shotgunner said, "and the driver with the red hair and meat juice on his face is Ddraig, both of us are second-years."

Yumi looked at the duo strangely, "I didn't see you in class today."

Junior grimaced, "That's because the ginger here," he jerked his thumb at Ddraig, "thought it would be a good idea to sleep in."

Ddraig just pushed Junior in the shoulder, **[Shut up,]**

Junior, lurched to the side and hit his shoulder on the door. He hissed in pain and grabbed his shoulder, speaking in a strange language. Something about a Margarita Eeyore de Putin?

Ddraig winced slightly at his brother's pain, **[My bad, and stop cussing in Spanish!]**

"I'm sorry, but I'd prefer not cuss you out in Japanese." He tossed Ddraig a wrapped item that Koneko quickly saw was a chocolate.

While Koneko had her eyes trained on the sweet, Ddraig unwrapped the gift and gave Junior a suspicious look. **[What did you do to it?]**

Junior raised his hands in defense. "Me? Nothing at all."

Ddraig looked at the sweet in his hand before popping it in his mouth. He chewed the chocolate in his mouth before his eyes widened. He began to gag and cough while Junior just cracked up. The girls were terrified for their safety, but somehow, Ddraig kept driving. He spit out the candy and gave Junior a harsh glare, **[Bloody dago!]**

"Hey! I'm not Italian!" Junior exclaimed.

Ddraig just ignored him. **[You know I can't stand milk chocolate!]** Ddraig shuddered, **[Way too sweet…]**

Junior cracked a grin before turning to the girls with a full Ziploc gallon bag. "You want one?"

The girls looked at the bag uneasily seeing as how the driver gagged and was disgusted by it. Junior rolled his eyes before grabbing one and eating it. "Don't worry about the taste," he said, "Ddraig is just really sensitive when it comes to sweets. His taste buds are… weird."

Koneko looked at her companion who unfortunately wasn't useful. Eventually, Koneko gave in and figured that if she did end up poisoned, Yumi could take her to Rias and deal with these guys. She grabbed the wrapped treat and opened it, revealing a ball of chocolate. She stuck it in her mouth and savored the taste of the sweet. As the ball floated around in her mouth, she bit down on it out of instinct. Her eyes widened as she was greeted by liquid chocolate stored inside. She unintentionally let out a bit of a moan and closed her eyes as the taste of both solid and liquid chocolate covered her tongue and flowed into her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with Yumi looking at her with shock and amusement while Junior had a smirk and an eyebrow raised. "Guess you like chocolate, don't ya?"

Koneko lightly blushed in embarrassment, but Junior quickly raised his hands. "Hey, no shame in liking something. Hell, ask Ddraig. When it comes to Sabritones or Churritos, I go crazy,"

Ddraig just nods. Junior then says, "Judging by your expression, I suppose you've never had a Chocolate Bombe before? Own special ingredients." Junior then tosses the bag into Koneko's lap. "Here you go."

Koneko gave him a questioning look. Junior shrugged, "Meh, I can make more. I told Ddraig I would make some dark chocolate for him after we finish the batch, but he doesn't like milk chocolate and I don't eat them enough, so I figured I could give it to someone who enjoyed it." Junior then regained a playful smirk, "And you seemed to really enjoy it, didn't you?"

Koneko blushed even more while Yumi giggled. "Thank you," Koneko muttered. Junior smiled, "You're welcome."

*Line Break* Ddraig POV

As the group pulled into the parking lot, Junior got out of the car and adjusted the back seat to let the girls out. He gave them an umbrella to make it into the building. As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to Ddraig. "What are you waiting for you overgrown lizard?" He asked.

Ddraig rolled his eyes. He appreciated what Junior did for him, but he really needed to come up with a better nickname. Had Ddraig been able to access Juggernaut drive, Ddraig would be more accepting, but no. He can only reach level 2 of his gauntlet. On the bright side, he could now judge his next host by his experience. Back to the present, Junior was looking at Ddraig expectantly. **[Give me a sec.]**

As Ddraig was exiting the car, his senses went into warning mode. H looked over his shoulder to see two girls approaching the two: Rias and the Student President. **[Partner!]** He hissed at Junior.

"What?"

 **[Turn around, but do it naturally.]**

Junior cocked a brow but did so anyways to come face to face with Rias' boobs.

"HOLY TITS!" Junior exclaimed before falling on the hood of his car.

Ddraig noticed that when Junior swore, the two girls held a hand to their heads like if in pain. He decided against commenting but instead decided to snicker at Junior while shaking his head. **[Really? Tits?]**

Junior put his hand on his shoulder and got up, saying, "Don't judge me, it was the first thing I saw."

Rias giggled at the duo's antics before the president cleared her throat. Junior glanced her way, "Sorry about that. How can we help you?"

"Rias informed me that you were in an accident, are you alright?" the president asked.

Junior and Ddraig shared a look. **_[How the hell did she know?]_**

"Yeah, I'm good. Stupid tree tried to turn me into a kabob but it missed," Junior said before lowering his shirt to reveal a pink skin with a shallow cut in it. The two girls gasped at the injury while Ddraig chuckled. He took in their faces and began to imagine what his own looked like when he saw the wound close. When Ddraig transferred the energy to stop the bleeding, he apparently activated a power that let Junior regenerate his shoulder. So, when they were about to pick up the girls from the bus station, Ddraig checked Junior's shoulder only to find a bunch of holes in his shoulder, like swiss cheese. Looking at the girls who got over their shock, Rias broke the silence and said, "Well, good to see you in good condition," she turned to Ddraig who sensed an aura of greed around her, as well as, hope? "Ddraig? Can I talk to you please?"

This caught the dragon's attention. He casually shifted his stance in case of a fight and tensed. _**[What does she want?]**_ Out of the corner of his eye, Ddraig saw Junior do the exactly the same thing while reaching behind his body. From the front, it merely seemed as if he decided to stand more formally, but with his eyesight, Ddraig saw that he summoned an M1911. "What do you want my brother for?" Junior asked as he pulled back the hammer.

"I just want to see if he wants to join my club? However, as a club president, we need to talk in the clubhouse."

Looking at each other, Ddraig thought about the offer. _**[She'll probably ask me to join her peerage if the aura is any indication. However, if I play dumb, I might be able to avoid detection from her.]**_

 **[Okay, I'll bite,]** Junior looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you sure?" He asked.

 **[What's the worst that can happen?]**

Rias' face brightened up. "Great follow me!"

As they trudged along, Ddraig noticed Junior being pulled by the ear from Sona. _**[Well, here we** **go!]**_

*Line Break*

 **Alright guys, sorry for making you wait for so long once more, I cleared my schedule up a bit so hopefully, I can write more often. I also forgot to mention, but since I got hooked in Arrow (the charm wore off after season 2, but Flash is going swell!) I implemented a teeny bit of Oliver's voice changing tech into Junior's vest so people don't recognize his voice.**

 **...**

 **Yeah, he's not great at keeping secrets. But anyways, as always, if you like the story so far leave a favorite and a follow, as well as review. The more reviews I get, the more I know people enjoy this story, the faster I write. ANyways, with that being said, I will se you all later!**


End file.
